Win A Date With Blossomfall
by Warriorwolfdestiel
Summary: You'very heard of the win a date with series, right? Well, get ready for a new one! Misty here, introducing... Win a date with Blossomfall! Hosted by your favourite cat, Nightcloud and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! For my first project I am doing a 'Win A Date With...' Send in cats you would like to see paired with Blossomfall!

I'd prefer not to do same genders because, well, has there ever been a gay couple in Warriors?

I have nothing against gays/lesbians.

Thanks!

-Mittens


	2. You are the new star

**Alrighty! Welcome to Win A Date With Blossomfall! Keep sending in toms, and questions for Blossomfall to ask the toms! Each review is worth 5 mice! After every chapter, 3 mice will be given to Ferncloud's Nursery. If any damage has been done during the previous chapter, the amount of damage will be put in to mice to pay for, and we will lose mice! If we ever reach 0 mice, there will be no new chapters until we have a new review! Read and Review people!**

"Blossomfall!" Briarlight squeaked. "Win a date with Ivypool has ended! I need a new show! Drive me to Nightcloud's TV station!" Blossomfall sighed, and wheeled her sister into the car.

"Why are we going there?" Blossomfall turned to her sister, driving on the highway.

"Watch the road!" she screamed in response. Blossomfall turned back to the road and kept driving. She heard Briarlight's phone clicking as she sent a text.

 _30 minutes later_

"Congratulations, Blossomfall! You are the new star of Win A Date With!" The ginger she-cat exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Blossomfall looked at Briarlight.

"I'm Tansy, the camera cat. The hosts are Nightcloud and Sedgeheart. The tally cat will be your sister. Have a seat in that chair!" Tansy continued.

"Briarlight!" Blossomfall angrily glared.

"Go take a seat!" Tansy growled.

"You don't want to mess with Tansy." Briarlight whispered. Blossomfall sighed and took a seat.

"Hello." A lithe sable and white tabby sat down across from her. "My name is Sedgeheart and this is Nightcloud." she gestured with her tail at a black she-cat with glowing amber eyes."We have some questions for you. What do you do in your spare time?" This went on for a while, the questions being asked back and forth between Sedgeheart and Nightcloud. "That is all, you may go now." Blossomfall stood up and stretched.

"The first episode is tomorrow!" Nightcloud added cheerfully. Blossomfall groaned, pushing Briarlight into the car.


	3. Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Foxleap

**This episode's toms will be Breezepelt, Foxleap, and Tigerheart. Right now we have 10 mice. -3 because of sending to Ferncloud's Nursery, which means we have 7! Review, review, review!**

"Blossomfall!" Briarlight was shaking her. "Get up! We have to go!" Blossomfall rolled out of her nest and slipped on a pair of ripped jeans, a forest green t-shirt and black tennis. She drove as fast as the speed limit would let her.

* * *

 _At the Station_

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Blossomfall!" Nightcloud cheered. "Today's contestants are Breezepelt, Foxleap, and Tigerheart. The prize for winning is taking Blossomfall out to Cloudtail and Mothwing's Planetarium of They Are Only Stars . Blossomfall, please read the question on the note cards."

Blossomfall glanced down. "What is your favourite place to eat?"

"I like Thistleclaw's Evil Pizzaria." Breezepelt answered, staring at Sedgeheart, who was sharpening her claws.

"I love that place! You can get almost any topping! Mouse, rabbit, fish, catmint." Tigerheart meowed before Blossomfall could reply.

"My favourite place is Snowfur's Snowcones! It's all SUGAR!" Foxleap screeched.

"I love Snowfur's Snowcones!" Blossomfall exclaimed. "My favourite topping is mouse blood and honey! Briarlight! Give Foxleap a point." Briarlight drew a tally mark under Foxleap.

"Next question, what is you favourite pizza topping?" Blossomfall read.

"I love rabbit." Breezepelt meowed, cleaning his whiskers.

"My favourite is frog." Tigerheart replied, licking his lips.

"Mouse is the best!" Foxleap cheered.

"Another point for Foxleap." Blossomfall snorted. "How hot do you think I am?" She cast a glare at Briarlight.

"I'm not the one who writes the questions!" Briarlight defended herself.

"I think you're a 5." Breezepelt answered.

Tigerheart nodded. "Definitely not as pretty as Dovewing." His eyes clouded dreamily

"Or Ivypool." Breezepelt added.

"I'd say 7. Not as good-looking as Hazeltail, but still very pretty." Foxleap commented, taking a picture out of his pocket.

"Foxleap again." Blossomfall sighed. It looked like he would be the one to take her. "How many kits would you want to have?"

"10." Breezepelt shook out his fur. "In different litters, of course!"

"50 little copies of me and Dovewing!" Tigerheart exclaimed. "Gray ones, brown tabbies, gray tabbies, brown ones."

"Way too many." Blossomfall gulped.

"4 to 6. I wouldn't want to end up like my father with a bunch of dead kittens and a bunch of live ones." Foxleap answered. "But an equal amount of genders."

"Another point for Foxleap." Blossomfall glanced at the board. Briarlight was doodling little pictures of a gray cat. "Last question. What is your favourite ice cream flavour."

"Dark Chocolate." Breezepelt grumbled, glad it was almost over.

"Mint and Dove." Tigerheart sighed dreamily.

"That's just disturbing." Blossomfall meowed.

"Reese's Peanut Buttercup!" Foxleap yowled.

"Point for Breezepelt." Blossomfall growled.

"Congratulations, Foxleap," Sedgeheart meowed coolly. "You get to take Blossomfall to Cloudtail and Mothwing's Planetarium of They Are Only Stars."

"Finally I can get out of this fox-hole." Breezepelt muttered and ran out.

"I'm coming Dovewing!" Tigerheart yowled.

"This concludes today's episode of Win A Date With Blossomfall. Come back next time!" Nightcloud cheered.

 **Review!**


	4. Scourge, Thornclaw, Ravenpaw

**Review answers**

 **Pondfrost- Glad to know I got you to laugh, also, awesome questions! I'll define tell use them! And I was hoping someone would submit Thornclaw ; )**

 **Unicorn Brownies (Guest)- Scourge shall definitely be used.**

 **We have 29 mice right now. Including the subtracting of Ferncloud's Nursery. Or maybe I should start calling it Dustpelt & Ferncloud's Kit Farm. Today's contestants are Scourge, Thornclaw, and Ravenpaw. Send in more toms & questions.**

Blossomfall groaned as the camera turned on and Nightcloud's cheery voice began chattering. "Hello all my little ones! Welcome to Win A Date With Blossomfall! Today's contestants will be fighting- err, competing over who's taking Blossomfall to Rosetail's Flower Garden! Please Welcome Scourge, Thornclaw and Ravenpaw!"

"Why am I on here? Barley needs me." Ravenpaw stood up, tail lashing.

"Brokenstar!" Nightcloud called.

"He's in the Smiley Dayz Asylum." Sedgeheart reminded her.

"Oh, umm, I knew that." Nightcloud meowed, embarrassed.

"I'll handle this." Sedgeheart stood up and walked over to Ravenpaw. "Get back in your seat, maggot! We're not done."

Tansy quickly zoomed the camera onto Nightcloud.

Nightcloud coughed. "She was in a few wars among the clans. Apparently she was deputy for a while before she went crazy."

"Let's start." Sedgeheart had returned to her seat a few moments later. Ravenpaw had a scratch on his ear.

"What Starclan cat do you think belongs in Dark Forest?" Blossomfall read off the sparkly pink note cards.

"Firestar." Scourge hissed. "He killed me!"

"But Scurgy-wurgy! You came back." Nightcloud meowed.

"Berrynose. He's too annoying." Thornclaw snorted.

"Longtail, Frostfur." Ravenpaw squirmed in his seat.

"Point for Thornclaw. Now, what does your dream she-cat look like?" Blossomfall yawned.

"Black." Scourge glanced at Nightcloud. "With amber or green eyes."

"Tortoiseshell, or calico." Thornclaw's ear twitched.

"Black and white." Ravenpaw looked right at the camera. "Like Barley."

"Point for all three. I love those colours." Blossomfall sighed. "Forest territory or Lake territory?"

Scourge grunted. "I liked the lake territory. More room to own."

"I can't pick. I have too many sad and happy memories of both." Thornclaw frowned.

"Forest!" Ravenpaw squeaked. "In Barley and mine barn!"

"Point for Scourge. I never saw the forest," Blossomfall called to Briarlight. "If you could be any cat in the clans, who would you be?"

"Tigerstar. He was able to be a leader of both Shadowclan and Riverclan for a while," Scourge let out a hiss.

Thornclaw thought for a moment. "Brackenfur. He was pretty awesome and he was my brother. And he's lucky to have a mate and kits. I wish I had kits."

"Longtail. Then I could spy on Tigerclaw with him trusting me." Ravenpaw grumbled.

"Point for Scourge and Ravenpaw." Briarlight stared at her sister, who shrugged.

"So far Scourge has 3. Thornclaw has 2 and Ravenpaw has 2." Briarlight meowed, glancing at her sister.

"What is the worst way to die?" Blossomfall read, glancing at the toms' expressions.

"At my paws." Scourge growled.

"Falling off a cliff, like Smokepaw did. It would be horrible, knowing that you're about to die, but you can't do anything about it. And the feeling of falling," Thornclaw shuddered.

"Drowning." Ravenpaw glanced at Bluestar in the audience. "The feeling of not being able to breathe would be horrible."

"Point for Thornclaw and Ravenpaw. All those ways are horrible." Blossomfall shivered.

"We have a tie!" Briarlight called from the back of the stage.

"Tie-breaker. Between Scourge and Thornclaw. What would you change your name to?"

"I like my name. I wouldn't want to change it." Scourge sniffed.

"I would change my name to something like Thornstrike. It sounds so cool." Thornclaw sniffed.

"Point for Thornclaw." Blossomfall glanced at him. "Looks like I'm going with him."

"Yay!" Nightcloud cheered. "Scurgy-wurgy lost!"

 **Squirmed corrects to Squirrelflightlover**

 **Guess my middle names! (Yes, I have 2.)**

 **The first one is 6 letters long.**

 **The second one is 12 letters.**

 **I am a female.**


End file.
